Saga 3 Episode 1: Life After Death
'Participants' Cho 3.6.jpg ' Half Wolf Cho 1.jpg|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu ' 8 o clock on A Sunday night, in downtown District 1. The sewers are being drained and steam arises from the holes upon the manhole covers. The area looks extra grim as women take to the streets, looking to make their nightly income, and muggings take place in the deepest blackest streets of the area. Club Lahana’s District 1 branch is booming, as vibrant neon lights flash on it’s sign and shine into the night. The Club was bumping from the outside, and there was a long line to even get in the place. The bouncer, Cho Kiriyu, stood holding a clipboard in his hand and checking names off of the list. It was VIP night and he had to be the extra vigilant security guard this time around. He wore a black suit, with a button up blazer, matching slacks and shoes, with a subtle red tie. '' '' '' Narration:Cho: It’s nights like these I start to question just where in the hell my life is going. I died not to long ago, five months to be exact. I can remember the black flash of death that hit me like a lightning bolt. I couldn’t control it, couldn’t stop it, couldn’t fight it. Just accept it. That’s one thing I hate: things I can’t control. Since then it seems like I have this lingering feeling to…”chase death.” I do reckless things now. Things I know that put me in jepordy.” ''Cho taps the pen to the clipboard looking up at the lady through scattered bangs across his face. '' '' '' Cho: Erm, m’am your not on the list. Sorry I cant let you in. Lady: Listen here you little shit! I was invited to this shindig MONTHS ago! I WILL CALL your boss and have him escort me in himself if you do not move and let me inside of this club! Cho: “Look for one, my boss would put his foot up your ass quicker than myself, and two rules are rules. I can’t let you in here if you’re not on the list. Not run along and be someone elses little daddys girl.” Narration:Cho: “I take on odd jobs as a Red Fighter of the Shinpaku Federation. The fight circuit got a little much…they figured out I was a wolfblood and I had to drop my tittle. So Connor sticks me with any bodyguard job I can get my hands on. On the bright side I’m on the disciplinary squad at my high school, and I’m waiting for my scores to come back from the KPD precint…I’m going to be a junior beat cop. Ever since I came to from being…dead. I don’t know I’ve just had this weird urge to…do things. Wild things, outlandish things. Get my heart racing. I guess cause I’m afraid it’ll stop…” ''The Woman rears her hand back and slaps Cho across the face! THWAP! Her hand leaving a birght red print before she turns around and storms off. Cho has a very unamused look on his face, and a corner frown before he waves his hand into the air. Shouting: '' '' Cho: “Next in line please.” A couple of hours pass by, and as Cho continues doing his job, the line dyed down and he now stands guard outside of the door. His hands infront of him, he hums a tune to himself, A thaousand miles by Vanessa Carlton to be exact when he hears tires screeching in the distance. His head turns to see a black limo zooming down the street and coming to a screeching hault infront of the club. The doors open up and some men step out with tommy guns all pointed at Cho. Cho’s eyes widen as he looks around! There was no one else out there thank god, but then that same woman from earlier would’ve stuck her head up from the sunroof yelling at the top of her lungs. '' '' Lady: I TOLD YOU I’D BE BACK TO TEACH YOU WHAT FOR! NO ONE MESSES WITH MARISSA SINCLAIR!!!! Cho:…..Who? He didn’t get to finish as the Tommy guns began to fire and Cho’s body was lit up! Being shot over and over again as the bullets ripped, shreaded, and pierced his flesh and muscle! He kept his arms out stretched to avoid letting the bullets pass through the glass but his suit became littered in spots of blood!! '' '' B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BANG!! Cho’s body fell face forward, and the tires began to screech and pull off as they fled the scene! People from the club ran outside to see just what happened only to come across the body shot up, his body looking like a sponge. A couple of folks began to repetedly make 911 calls to get an ambulance there as a man leaned over the boy to check his pulse! '' '' Man: He’s still alive! Get an ambulance down here now! Frightened woman: OH MY GOD IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY!?!? Cho:…… Cho’s eyes snap open. One could see the giant half moon reflecting in them as that was the firs thing he looked upon when his eyes opened up. Cho sat himself up, like some kind of undertaker with a furrowed brow on his face, and golden yellow hues filled with rage. He leaned back down only to kick himself up once again, now landing in a squat! He pushed off the ball of his right foot and began to take off down the street on all fours, before escaping in an alleyway. '' '' Cho climbed between allewy walls, scaling a fire escape, and flipping to the top of a roof, he began to run across rooftop after rooftop! Chasing the scent of gun residue and perfume as he’d seemed to have an expression on his face similar to one who would’ve “lost their shit” by this point. '' '' Narration:Cho: There’s been these other feelings I’ve been getting to. I can’t explain it…Mikes friend Kin Tasa..Tosso….whatever his names Kin. He told me that because the “wolf” in me has tasted death, to be reborn he’s naturally hungry for blood. He said I’d have to try and keep a tight grip on myself If I ever got into it with anyone. Sometime passed and Cho would’ve been perched on a flag pole, looking at the giant penthouse that lay before him. It was a two storie establishment, made of marble and brick. Gaurds on the perimeter and the lady of the night taking a shower: Marissa. '' '' '' ''Marissa would’ve turned off the shower water, stepping out and grabbing a towel. In doing this she made her way over, drying her hair off and humming to herself with a snoody smile on her face. She was the daughter of a wealthy packistanian who’d just moved to Kasaihana and she had a hot head on her, and an even bigger and hotter mouth. She continued her night, with nothing on her mind, but she’d heard a loud noise in the background. '' '' '' ''CA-CRACK! '' '' Her eyes snap open as she walks over to the balcony of her bathroom and looked down. She didn’t see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. She definitely does not see Cho, dragging two bloodied and barely breathing bodies to the bushes outside her front door. '' '' Marissa: You bozo’s better keep it down out there! I’m going to bed, me and daddy have a very important meeting with the Inugami clan tomorrow!!!” She slams her balcony door shut and cuts the light off. Nothing but a towel on she walks into her room, and begins picking out night clothes. '' '' '' ''Cho is now at the back of the house, coming up behind a guard. The guard unware snacks on his Cheetos, sucking the cheesy crust off of his fingers before Cho’s arm makes it’s way around his throat, his other hand cupping the top of his scalp as he squats down. '' '' '' ''He twist the head a bit, to make sure he looses oxygen fast before his body goes limp and he goes unconscious. Cho then proceeds to drag this body away as well. '' '' Marissa put on a pink night gown, with matching lacey pink panties. She then goes into her dresser, Taylor swifts “Into the woods’ now playing in the background, and grabs hold of her vibrator. She gives it a devious look before cutting it on and letting it shake a few times before making her way to her bed. She sprawls her legs out, and begins repeatedly penetrating herself with the toy making sultry and sultry moaning noises. '' '' '' ''As she’s convulsing and squirming in place, about ready to climax herself to bed, her bedroom light begins to flicker. So do the electronics in her room and before she knew it the power in her house would’ve cut off instantly. '' '' '' Marissa: Hey! HEY! Who’s jerking around with the power out there! UUUUUUUUUUUGH! ''She gets up with puffed cheeks like the spoiled brat she is and begins walking over to her room door to see just what the hell is going on. When she opens the door she hears a loud growl! Yellow eyes pierce the darkness of her home as Cho rushes in and grabs her by her throat, lifting her into the air, and maneuvering her back over to her own bed! '' '' He chokslams her into the bulk of her mattress, breaking the bed and sending it crumbling to the floor! The lights come back on and Cho would’ve been squatting over her, hovering menacingly with his hand on her throat, his hair a bit shaggy, and blood still dripping from his clothing. '' '' Marissa would look on in horror seeing that the bullet holes healed up completely, and now his clothes were just messed up. '' '' '' ''Golden hues looked into hers as Cho raised his clawed hand into the air! Marissa shuts her eyes to brace for what’s coming and then! '' '' SLAP! '' '' Cho simply slapped her across the face before his features now become less menacing and he goes back to looking like the mild mannered teenage boy he’d been not even hours ago at the club. Cho would be giving her a blank and irritated look similar to how his sensei Connor could look at someone who’d just pissed him off. '' '' '' Cho: I don’t care who you are. If your name isn’t on the list you can’t come into the club. Okay? ''She would simply look at him and he would’ve looked at her, before she pulled him closer, forcing her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a kiss. '' '' '' Narration:Cho: I mean I won’t lie…some of these urges and feelings feel good. REALLY good. Like almost to good to describe. There’s an addicting quality my behavior…just one more reason I can’t stop. Thinking about women and being around them sometimes helps…then Naomi comes into my mind…after the fact of course. https://49.media.tumblr.com/e9bcbe8b0223044f40f2a7b9923aad97/tumblr_np9zhnEmkR1t0sb2do1_540.gif https://49.media.tumblr.com/bb13816345c2e07a4c9d68bac3894002/tumblr_mydd5aaG881rdewwro1_500.gif https://49.media.tumblr.com/81c7f39e50eaf15a13338b1869db0970/tumblr_o5i4f56c2j1t0sb2do1_r1_400.gif https://49.media.tumblr.com/a1614f53ba9ade1da3bdfd5218952b6a/tumblr_o58riet8Oj1un8jufo1_400.gif https://45.media.tumblr.com/cf63de5e60273041470b47bfa65a2ec0/tumblr_o5lyp8sMf81s0x7zyo1_500.gif https://45.media.tumblr.com/47b93e81cb484e83c1812eff05dcfc30/tumblr_nhftwjEk5Y1spuhdio1_r2_400.gif https://45.media.tumblr.com/5ceecd84e776e8a692764d870f9707bf/tumblr_o47r8pRMyA1tv541co1_500.gif ''After 3 hours, Cho stands up without so much as a sweat, putting his clothes on and walking towards the window, looking back at the dried out female. Cho: And buy yourself a douchebag while you’re at it. No amount of soap and water is gonna make you smell like less of a can of tuna lady. Cho hops out of the window and begins taking off down the street in an all fours sprint. Marissa runs downstairs to tell the guards she was attacked…only to find them all striped down to their underwear and hanging upside down by their shirts being tied to their ankles, and each of them dangling from a different arm of the expensive chandelier. They had socks stuffed into their mouths to prevent them from making a noise. Marissa screamed into the night for bloody murder, as it echoed and traveled the streets for at least a mile. '' '' Cho now far away, sat on a rooftop, shirtless, eating the same bag of cheetoes the guard had been snacking on. Narration:Cho: What? I wasn’t going to kill her. I’m a Wolfblood but I’m not that dark. I just needed to vent. I get shot at least every other week. Still…things haven’t been the same for me. No matter the danger I throw myself into I need to get away from this city. I’ve seen to much of it…need to get out and get away. At the same time I want to use these powers to keep people from death. I’m torn between what I want to do and what I feel like I need to do…*sigh* Cho stands up tossing the bag onto the ground, as cop cars began to make their way over to Marissa’s place to investigate exactly what’s been going on. '' '' '' Narration:Cho: Then I haven’t spoken to Naomi like…at all. I want to peruse her but I’m so busy doing everything I do I don’t have time for it anymore. then there’s my mom. Poor mom. Doesn’t even know what I’m going through and it’s not like there’s much she could do to help. I need someone to talk to…someone who understands. Wait what am I saying? I can just ask Mike. I’m sure he’s not to busy these days. I’d better get home…I’ve got the jr. police ceremony in the morning. ''Cho begins to casually parkour his way across the rooftops, shamelessly showing off his acrobatics, and flipping, slipping, and dipping between obstacles abroad to get himself back home where he needs to be. Category:Saga 3 Category:Teen Wolf